DeStress
by 2rats4writes
Summary: It's exam time for Kyle and he's more than just a little stressed. Oliver thinks of the perfect way to de-stress Kyle. Sequel to The Rule, sort of. One Shot.


**Title: De-Stress**

**Fandom: One Life to Live**

**Pairing: Kyle/Fish (Kish) (Kyle and Oliver)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Life to Live, or the song whose lyrics make an appearance.**

**Summary: With Exams coming up, Kyle is more than a little stressed, and Oliver finds a way to calm him down. Somewhat of a sequel to The Rule.**

**

* * *

  
**

Oliver walked into the lobby of the hotel to be surprised by Roxy.

"Fish, good you're here." Said Roxy

"Roxy, is everything okay?" asked Oliver

"Well it depends on what you mean by okay." Said Roxy

"FUCK THIS." Came Kyle's voice very clearly down the stairs followed by a large crash. Oliver cringed.

"Every twenty minutes or so for the last hour." Said Roxy

"Exam time." Said Oliver "Don't worry I came prepared."

"You're going in?" asked Roxy

"He's stressed, I'm his boyfriend." Said Oliver "It's my job to de-stress him."

"Just get him to stop scaring my guests." Said Roxy

"I got it." Said Oliver going upstairs.

Oliver was greeted by a flying notebook that he caught in his hands. Kyle looked at his boyfriend with a sheepish 'I'm sorry' look on his face.

"It's okay." Said Oliver closing the door "I have excellent reflexes."

"I'm just so stressed." Said Kyle "Finals are right around the corner and I don't think I'm ready, what if I fail-" but Oliver quickly cut him off with a kiss "Hi. How was your day?"

"Hi." Said Oliver "Apparently less stressful than yours because I'm not throwing things."

"I'm not that stressed." Said Kyle

"Not that stressed?" asked Oliver "Then how come I could hear you scream 'fuck this' down in the lobby and my head was nearly taken off by a flying notebook when I walked in the door? The rule is being enforced."

"I can't afford to enforce the rule." Said Kyle "What if I fail?"

"Over studying won't help you pass either." Said Oliver "I'm enforcing the rule."

"But I can't, what if-" started Kyle but Oliver quickly swept him into a kiss and led Kyle to the bed. "Give me tonight, and I promise I will help you study tomorrow."

"If the rule is being enforced than what did you have in mind?" asked Kyle

"Well, I figured you'd be totally freaking out about exams." Said Oliver

"How?" asked Kyle

"College." Said Oliver

"Good point." Said Kyle

"So let the Oliver Fish de-stressing process begin." Said Oliver

"What is the Oliver Fish de-stressing process?" asked Kyle as Oliver began to massage his shoulders "That is working. What's next?"

"Well if I remember correctly," said Oliver placing soft kisses on Kyle's neck "this seemed to relax you quite a bit in college."

"Still does." Said Kyle lifting his head to bring his lips to Oliver's

"Good." Said Oliver as Kyle turned around and removed Oliver's shirt. Oliver moaned as Kyle made the motion to lay down on the bed while kissing his neck and Oliver removed Kyle's T-shirt.

An hour later, Kyle and Oliver were snuggling in bed.

"That was a very good distraction technique." Said Kyle

"Oh I'm not done." Said Oliver getting out of bed, "Stay right where you are."

"What are you doing?" asked Kyle as Oliver dealt with some technical stuff

"Well I thought we could go down good memory lane." Said Oliver turning on a projector hooked up to his computer. Kyle then noticed that the projector was pointed on the ceiling. Pictures of the two of them in college and more recently taken circled the ceiling as music started playing.

_You've got someone here__  
__Wants to make it all right__  
__Someone that loves you more__  
__Than life right here__  
__You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight__  
__A hand to lead you on through the night right here__  
__I know your heart can get__  
__All tangled up inside__  
__But don't you keep it to yourself__  
_

"Impressive, my little tech geek." Said Kyle kissing Oliver "Oh my God, you still have all these pictures, but how, weren't you-"

"Afraid my parents would find them, yeah." Said Oliver "I kept it all in a safety deposit box at the bank here in Llanview."

"Wow." Said Kyle "And here I thought you would have-"

"Burned everything to a crisp." Said Oliver "I still loved you, and I guess it was my way of keeping hope that I'd eventually be as brave as you."

"What?" asked Kyle

"Brave enough to come out." Said Oliver

"And you were." Said Kyle continue to watch the slideshow on the ceiling

_  
__When your long day is over__  
__And you can barely drag your feet__  
__The weight of the world__  
__Is on your shoulders__  
__I know what you need__  
__Bring it on home to me_

"You're amazing." Said Oliver as Kyle snuggle his head onto Oliver's chest.

"So are you." said Kyle

_You know I know you__  
__Like the back of my hand__  
__You know I'm gonna do__  
__All that I can right here__  
__Gonna lie with you__  
__Till you fall asleep__  
__When the morning comes__  
__I'm still gonna be right here__  
__Yes, I am__  
_

"I can't believe you kept that one." Said Kyle as a picture came into view. He and Oliver were in his room in the KAD house, it had been Christmas time their sophomore year, as a charity thing Kyle and Oliver were dressed as elves for the brother's 'Santa's little helpers' event the fraternity had each year.

"Why not?" asked Oliver

"We look like a couple of dorks." Said Kyle with a smirk

"I thought you made an adorable elf." Said Oliver kissing Kyle's head

"You were pretty adorable yourself." Said Kyle

"We both were." Said Oliver

_So take your worries and__  
__Just drop them at the door__  
__Baby, leave it all behind__  
_

"Thank you for tonight." Said Kyle as Oliver wrapped his arms around Kyle.

"Anytime." Said Oliver, and they continued to watch the picture show Oliver had made.

"I love the song." Said Kyle

"I know." Said Oliver "It is one of the most played songs on your iPod."

"How did you manage to get to my iPod?" asked Kyle

"Your dating a cop." Said Oliver

"Good point." Said Kyle "It was while I was in the shower this morning."

"Yep." Said Oliver

"Some of these pictures I barely remember getting taken." Said Kyle

"I think a few of them we were completely wasted in." said Oliver

"Wouldn't surprise me." said Kyle

As the song ended the words _'Your little Fishy will always be here to take the stress away.'_

"The picture show was amazing." Said Kyle "The ending words, a little tacky, but absolutely perfect."

"Tacky?" asked Oliver

"But you wouldn't be my little Fishy that I love so much if you weren't at least a little bit tacky." Joked Kyle

"I love you." they both said before getting into a more deepened kiss and the slideshow re-played this time playing 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascall Flatts, however neither one of them was watching the replay of pictures on the ceiling.

The next morning, Kyle smiled as he woke in Oliver's arms.

"Does it really have to be morning?" mumbled Kyle

"Unfortunately." mumbled Oliver kissing Kyle good morning.

"I suppose you don't have the time to go over bones in the human foot?" asked Kyle

"I'm working graveyard tonight." Said Oliver "So yeah I have the time."

"The same study method as in college?" asked Kyle

"A kiss for every right answer." Said Oliver

"Sounds good." Said Kyle retrieving his book from the desk and handing it to Oliver after opening it to the appropriate page.

"Okay first question," said Oliver "How many bones are in the human foot?"

"26." Said Kyle

"Very good." Said Oliver as Kyle leaned in "No, we're banking them."

"That is a very good idea." Said Kyle as Oliver continued to help him study in a less stressful way.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: The song is 'Bring it on Home' by Little Big Town. This idea came to me while studying for my mid-terms, which are completely stressful. Read and Review please!**


End file.
